torchwood_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Viperouss Octosi
Viperouss Jorax-Hetamax Octosi was born in a laboratory owned by The Destroyer to his mother Jacqueline Octosi his mother knew what The Destroyer wanted to do with him so she smuggled him and his twin brother Python out of the lab and right into the arms of Hetamax Octosi( His biological father) his father had been with Sliva Gerub(a stuck up bitchy white haired whore) she despised Viperouss even as a small child she went out of her way to remove him from her family making him sit in a closet during Dinner and having his room be locked from the outside at all times she only fed him moldy old rotten food, He got sick a lot in these days. His siblings were no better the sisters ignored him his two brothers hated him like Sliva, They buried Viperouss alive every day up until Viperouss went to the Academy. After he graduated from the Academy he returned home thinking his family would be proud of him, Only Hetamax and Scarlett(his favorite sister) welcomed him and celebrated his graduation the others still hated him. After the constant bullying and hatred he felt he began to get depressed at home seeking refuge in music and books and being out of the house as much as possible so when the day came where Hetamax asked Viperouss to get some stuff from a store nearby the Family Estate(Located in the Dark Forest a secret forest on Earth where its always night and storming) he leaped at the chance and went out upon his way to the store he was forced into a fight where he killed three people and was captured by The Destroyer. Upon arriving in the Labs on the plant Minduis VIII he was renamed Subject 78 for Project Phoenix he was trained and experimented on until the torturous doctors awoken a part of Viperouss that was locked in his DNA. The Nightmare Walker. He was turned into a assassin given a team of other subjects from the project and sent out to destroy key areas and kill key targets until The Nightmare Walker went rouge and began killing because he felt like it. He enjoyed killing and it gave him purpose The Destroyer wasnt pleased with this action and sent a highly skilled Assassin to kill The Nightmare Walker but he failed although he did make Viperouss realize what he was doing and he stopped shedding his armor and cutting his long brown hair to a short brown and donning a grey suit and tie with his eye glasses he went to Gallifrey and began working for the High Council when one day he met a woman named Dawn she had began speaking to him and he had witnessed someone stealing the TARDIS she came from. He offered her a ride back to Earth and she agreed to it afterwards he gave her the number for his TARDIS saying that if she needed help hed be happy to assist in anyway soon after they got together but Viperouss was poisoned and had to Regenerate. A now blonde Viper went about with Dawn for a short while living a short life before being run through with a blade causing him to regenerate again. Viperouss 3rd life was just as short as the 2nd but filled with more pain when he and Dawn arrived to a complex built to kill those who arrived with their worst fears Dawn had saved Viperouss by breaking up with him sending him into a depression after he woke up from being smacked in the back of the head with the butt of a gun he traveled alone for a while before starting to lose himself to The Nightmare Walker again only to suppress him and find Dawn and they got back together and he(Very Awkwardly) proposed to her then Regenerated. on his 4th life Viperouss found out that Dawn was before with someone else this someone was James Smith. Viperouss instantly felt terrible for taking Dawn from him and tried to become friends with James soon after finding him. Viperouss Regenerated two more times before being Married to Dawn and lived out the rest of his 6th life until they fought and they took a break he was severely wounded by a Bounty Hunter trying to claim the Bounty on The Nightmare Walker. He regenerated again for the last time. His 7th incarnation was joyful inspired hope into some of the people he met and really nice to people while remaining loyal to his wife he soon find out that he had a son and a daughter on the way also finding out that Dawn had drugged him into not remembering how she came to be pregnant. Viperouss didnt serve as a wonderful father never seeing his children knowing they hate him and him and Dawn slowly seemed to grow apart until on a January 1st she divorced him without giving reason. Viperouss fell into a bit of Depression he didnt understand why she left him and he blamed himself finding comfort in Alcohol and his closest friends. May Noble and James Smith he started wearing all black suits and gloves tying his wedding ring to a string and wearing it as a necklace after a long while Viperouss who had giving up his remaining regenerations to heal Dawn and others was shot by his dear friend James awaking in the midst of a civil war on Etheria he was marveled at why he was still breathing but it didnt last he was killed by the Etheralin Overlord Darkaus who raged war with earth and planned on using Viper's form to get close to his friends and eliminate them it didnt work in his plan when he accidentally revived Viperouss in the form of a powerful Etheralin they fought a long bloody and painful battle until Viperouss emerged Victorious but rattled with The Nightmare Walker who had been freed when his wife left him. Viper became the new Etheralin Overlord and married James to May as James had done with him and Dawn soon after James' TARDIS sent Viper into the Time Vortex being saved by his Etheralin healing he became 5 years old and had to be raised by James until he was 23 where he regained his memories and fell back into depression as The Nightmare Walker pushed farther at him to give in and go back to killing Viperouss didnt listen at the age of 24 the Etheralins were being forced into another war and by the age of 25 his reign was ended as the Etheralins were wiped out along with their enemy leaving Viperouss shattered as he was spared by the enemy leader who wanted to have him watch the deaths the leaders downfall was he wasnt prepared for The Nightmare Walker who killed him later Nightmare began enthralling people and creating a small army to destroy The Destroyer but was threatened by one Bay Song to let them go..he did The Nightmare Walker let Viperouss take control and retreated for a while thinking and by the time Viperouss had aged to 26 he was found by Alistair Shadowsoul The Nightmare King and was hosted with him they shared a body for a while until Alistair left to go about his own path leaving Viperouss with him and The Nightmare Walker again Viperouss went to train with his old Mentor Vilrym and eventually returned to Earth to protect it and his friends to prevent Earth from falling like Etheria did he was later remarried to Dawn.